Why Hanyous and Chlorine Don't Mix
by luvingreen
Summary: What would happen if a certain Hanyou crashed a day at the pool? One-Shot....Its really cute!


Author's Notes: Ok I'm stupid, yes I know but I still had to write it. I just had this crazy thought one day as I was admiring Inuyasha's "God-like" hair!!! LOL!! I'm also a sucker for mushy OCC story and chapters sooooooo sorry if it was torturous!!! Then once I saw this... ummm...(wince out of pity) blonde Barbie doll girl at my school that came back with....lets just say interesting hair after summer break, I had to write it!!! LOL!! It was fun. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, don't ask!!!!! But if you must the answer is still a big fat "NO!".....sigh....

A content smile played on Kagome Hiragarshi's countenance as she felt she warm July sun envelop her body. She was stretched out on her Ranma ½ beach towel and was laying face down to get a small tan to her creamy white complexion.

A small frown flickered however when she felt a shadow fall over her and coolness spread on her back. She nearly toppled into the chemically induced pool beside her as she snapped her head up to see who the tanning perpetrator might be.

The surprise was that it was her ever brooding Hanyou with a deep scowl and even a hint of embarrassment as he looked down upon her scantily clad form.

"Inuyasha, what the heck"? Was her intelligent response to the current situation. After all she was at a loss for words and rarely was around Inuyasha in her bathing suit. Come one she was a modest girl and two when she had decided to put on her small hot pink bikini this morning, she had no intention of anyone seeing her!

"Keh, woman. You only said three days! This is the 4th and I came looking!"

Kagome sighed as she sat up, propping her hands behind her and facing him. He just grunted and turned away still with a small tint of pink freckling his cheeks.

He'd never admit it but he had gotten very lonely with just the monk chasing girls and the absent demon slayer who was visiting her village. His only companion was Shippo, and he spent most of his time with Kaede picking herbs and such. When she didn't show he had gotten a little worried and could wait anymore. After all a promise was a promise and he always held that high in his standards, he was honorable after all.

"I am _so_ sorry Inuyasha! I promise I didn't forget! But I guess it would have probably been better if I had told you. I just didn't think."

"Your darn right, woman! What are you doing anyway..." His fuzzy appendages flicked around interestedly as he scrunched his nose to the overwhelming smells rising from the pool of water beside them.

"Oh, yeah! I just got looped into babysitting my friend Eri's dogs while she went off for the weekend with her parents to the Fuji Lakes. So I thought, ' Hey! Why not take the opportunity to use her amazingly clan, humongo pool and relax!' "

Inuyasha just flicked a disgruntled gaze at her overly cheerful expression. What was the big deal about this "oversized puddle", and why did it smell so funny. He just wanted to grab her and go home to the feudal era...now!

"Feh, well you're coming back now!"

"Ah HA! See I knew you were about to say that so now I must enforce my plan of attack!" She roared in an excited and slightly triumphant voice.

She giggled at the Hanyou's puzzled and slightly smug expression. He just chuckled inwardly as he watched her rise slowly and get into defensive stance. "Well that's my Kagome. Crazy but cute!" He thought inwardly, also thanking Kami for the lovely bathing attire she was sporting quite beautifully.

"Prepare yourself 'Inuyasha the Great' for today you shall be defeated by...umm... well me!" She ended slightly pathetic but not in anyway less enthusiastic. Her playful grin stretched wide as she charged toward him.

"Yeah right woman, like you could ever....OOF!!!!"

Inuyasha was tackled in his lower torso and thrown backwards, mostly out of lack of balance from the surprise of Kagome's strength. He felt them both flying backwards by sheer force alone and positioned himself as he swiftly maneuvered so he'd cushion the fall for her. However the hard greeting from the molded cement never came.

Fate had other plans it seemed as he felt his nose tingling to the strange scent of the water as it suddenly engulfed them. They quickly sunk to the bottom in a pink and red mass of flailing limbs.

Kagome had not stopped laughing from the moment she had charged till even when they hit the bottom of the pool softly. It was weird but you can laugh underwater...albeit it comes out bubbles. Inuyasha could make out once they had hit the bottom that they were just bobbing underwater with her arms squeezed him into a gentle hug. He scowled slightly as she mouthed a smug, "I win!"

Then Inuyasha could only gap stupidly as he stared at her incredulously. Bubbles had engulfed them and were rising rapidly around them as squatted under 8 feet of water. He could only blink stupidly as he watched her from his angle of unnatural blue water. Her hair was waving around her almost halo-like, and her eyes, though squinted, shone with fiery spirit he loved so much about her.

As they floated up to the top slowly but surely, Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she watched Inuyasha's long mane swirl around him and his cheeks puff from holding his breath. It was one of those Kodak moments that never come in a convenient camera toting time.

Once they had sat there for mere moments Kagome's lungs started to burn and she pointed up had started to squat to spring upward when Inuyasha grabbed her bridal style (Still underwater!) and kicked of the pool bottom quickly and swiftly. As they emerged and he sprang out and slowly helped her to her feet.

As they took in one another sopping features they broke into he grins. Kagome grabbed her Ranma towel and started to dry off just waiting for him to start to yell at her for her actions. She quickly dried her hair and put it over her face as dread knotted in her stomach for his coming rant.

When the complaining never came she slowly lowered her towel from her eyes to see a stupid grin plastered on his face and his nose once again scrunched up. With that she could help but giggle again.

"Now we are both wet."Came the amusingly deadpan voice of her beloved Hanyou. She started, but quickly drew her grin into a full fledge smile as he slowly looked at the gigantic pool beside them

"What kind of water is that anyway! It reeks of strange smells that almost burn my nose! How can you enjoy swimming in _that_?!?!"

However he was never granted an answer as Kagome just stared at him with stretching wide eyes all of the sudden.

"What?!?!" He asked suddenly self-conscious.

When the only answer he got was a faint choking sound of her bewilderment he became increasingly annoyed.

"OK...what the heck are you staring at!?!"

However it was the Hanyou's turn to stare in shock as the young miko doubled over in fits of unrestrained giggles. Tears began to roll down her reddened cheeks and every time she glanced up at him she grew louder in her hysterical laughter.

Now Inuyasha was beyond the shock and was furious. "I'm just as wet as you, so what's so darn funny woman!"

After what finally seemed like ages to Inuyasha she looked up with a brilliant smile and choked out, "WELLLL, 'Mr. Platinum Blonde', the chlorine in the pool....has turned your almighty white hair...well it turned it green!!!!"

And with that she burst out again at the look of his utter confusion in which seemed to be his permanent state today as fate would have it. He just stared as if trying to process her sarcasm and words. However when it hit him, he glanced hurriedly at his reflection on the adjacent sliding glass door and blanched outwardly.

This of course didn't help the ceasing of Kagome's giggles.

He just stared emotion playing of his face is intervals. Surprise, confusion, embarrassment, anger, and surprise once more. His hair... is once long silvery, glistening hair was now....was....

"GREEN!!!!!" Kagome squealed knocking him backward in the pool once again with an extra big splash!

R&R please!!!! I really like one-shots and I love reviewing them so do the same for me!!! I mean im not begging or anything just a friendly comment.... ( Little brother rolls his eyes and stalks outta the room muttering something about "girls and pathetic life"....grr-ness)

Thanx and God Bless!!!


End file.
